


Never Alone

by am_poke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_poke/pseuds/am_poke
Summary: Remus has a rough full moon, so bad that Sirius is the only one left in the shack by the end of the night.





	Never Alone

It’d been a rough night for Remus. Sirius could tell that much. It was bad enough the James and Peter had to leave halfway through the night if they wanted to survive Moony’s monthly reign of terror. Sirius had stayed throughout the whole night, making sure to be there the second the sun began to rise.  
Sirius stumbled down the steps of the Shrieking Shack a minute after the noises of howling and scratching had subsided. On the bottom floor, Remus was laying on the wooden planks, naked and bleeding badly.  
“Moony?” Sirius whispered, pulling out of his Animagus form. “Are you alive- awake.”  
“Sirius?”  
A breath fell through the black haired boy’s lips, “How do you feel?”  
Remus tried to pull himself off the floor but hit the ground again, “Like I’m dying.”  
Sirius grabbed the rags and water that they kept in the shack. He laid his friend’s head on a pile of clothes, letting him close his eyes while his wounds were cleaned. There were a few massive cuts on his legs and one across that ran from Remus’ left collarbone to his bellybutton.  
The taller boy’s eyelids scrunched up as Sirius ran a wet cloth across his chest.  
“I’m sorry,” Sirius muttered. “I don’t think all of this will be enough to make the pain stop.”  
Remus reached a bloody arm up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Sirius’ ear, “Where did Pete and James go?”  
“They had to go back to the school last night, Moony. You got… bad.”  
He shivered, “Did I… did I hurt someone last night?”  
Sirius shook his head, “I was just worried. You weren’t acting normal last night and I didn’t want anything to happen so I told them to go back to the castle and I hid upstairs.”  
“It that why everything hurts?” Remus sat up slowly, reaching for the clothes behind his head. “I just need a hot bath and a good 18 hour sleep.”  
Sirius helped Remus pull clothes over his body. The clothes were loose and soft, but they still irritated the horrible cuts running down his body.  
“Come on then,” Sirius grunted, pulling Remus off the floor. “I’ll only carry you if you cry.”  
“Oh thanks.”  
Remus was limping badly, gritting his teeth as he held onto Sirius.  
“Do you remember anything from last night?”  
“I never do.”  
Sirius frowned, “We were scared for you, Remus. Not even scared for ourselves but scared for you. You transformed, obviously, and then it was like someone pulled your tail. You lashed out and started scratching yourself up and slamming yourself into the walls. Peter got so scared that he just slipped past you left. James followed him. I couldn’t get myself to leave you here, Remus. I was so scared of you waking up here alone.”  
Remus stopped moving, dragging Sirius to a stop. He tucking his head into the shorter boy’s neck, “I’m sorry, Sirius. I hate that you have to take care of me.”  
“I don’t have to do anything for you, Remus. I chose to take care of you. You’re my best friend. I care about you more than I care about my own family. Which I guess isn’t saying a lot… but you know what I mean,” Sirius forced a grin, trying to sooth Remus.  
“I’m a monster,” Remus whispered into Sirius’ chest. “I’m a monster and I hate myself for it.”  
“You’re no such thing. A monster wouldn’t care if he scared his friends or hurt someone. Remus, your heart is bigger than your condition. You couldn’t be a monster if you tried,” Sirius picked Remus’ face up in his hands. “Since you’re crying does that mean that I have to carry you now?”  
Remus smiled a little, leaning on Sirius, “I just want to get back to the castle and sulk in a bathtub filled with my blood.”  
“You don’t want to be alone, Remus. Not right now.”  
A tear fell down his scarred, pale face, “I’m fine.”  
Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’s waist, pulling him towards to castle, “I’m sure of that.”  
The two wandered down the empty corridors of the school. Remus muttered the password to the Prefect’s bathroom, slouching on the edge of the tub as Sirius started the waters.  
“Help me…” Remus felt ashamed of himself.  
Sirius said nothing but helped Remus pulled the sweater over his head. The werewolf squeaked in pain, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder, “It’s never been this bad before.”  
“Stop smoking pot all the time. It’s affecting you dog brain. Dogs can overdose on that stuff, you know?”  
Remus grit his teeth as his trousers pulled apart from the dried blood on his legs, “Glad you informed me of that now, Pads.”  
Sirius rolled his pants up to his knees, stepping into the bathtub and helping Remus into the water.  
Remus slipped his hand into Sirius’ and gripped it tight, holding his breath as the water around him turned red, “Don’t leave me here.”  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sirius slid out of the tub, stripping off all of his clothes.  
Remus was silent, his eyes closed and his body dissolving into itself while the hot water burned the pain away.  
Sirius smiled, stepping back into the water, slipping in behind Remus. His legs on either side of the boy’s hips. He pulled Remus back and let him lean against his body. Letting all of the tension and worry and hurt Remus was feeling relax against Sirius’ tattooed chest.  
Remus leaned his head back on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius nudged Remus with his nose, Padfoot and his dogish charm coming through, making Remus blush.  
"Thank you, Sirius," Remus muttered, closing his eyes.


End file.
